The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a split chassis system for modular information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Oftentimes, information handling systems (IHSs) and other information handling resources (e.g., storage devices, input/output devices, and other peripheral devices) are manufactured with modular form factors and may be configured to be disposed in a chassis. Such a chassis and its modular IHS components and resources typically include various rails, carriers, and other mechanical components that allow the addition and removal of the modular IHS components and resources to and from the chassis. For example, storage subsystem may be typically fastened to the chassis in a factory environment. As such, building or servicing the chassis with storage subsystems generally requires assembling or removing modules, assembling or removing fasteners that attach modules to the chassis. The duration of such activity may disrupt the availability of the IHS provided in the chassis, and create a maintenance burden in servicing the storage devices or other modular components included in the chassis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved chassis system for modular IHS components.